


Dragon's Last Breath

by cheekywriter



Category: overwatch
Genre: Character Death, Gaming, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekywriter/pseuds/cheekywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Shimada and his lover, Jesse McCree, find themselves in trouble when certain people find them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot about Hanzo and Jesse. I ship them big time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you do, I may make this into a series type of deal? 
> 
> Thank you! : )

"I never thought rain could be so hard." Hanzo sighed, his apparel soaked to his skin.

"You look hot when you're wet, darlin'." Jesse McCree replied, poking Hanzo's tattoos.

The dragon turned a pale red, "don't make it too obvious we date, Jess." Hanzo and Jesse kept walking through the thunder storm, they could barely see two steps in front of them.

Jesse looked intently at Hanzo: his cowboy hat drooping from both sides. "No one else is here, besides why would they care?"

"I'm a traitor to Overwatch, Jess." Hanzo took a deep breath in, "even you know that."

"I like naughty boys," Jesse replied, leaning in closer to his lover.

Hanzo smiled, "I can never win with you." He chuckled just before the cowboy kissed him on his supple lips. The rain cruised over their colliding mouths, making them only want to kiss harder. Hanzo withdrew from their kiss - but pressed his forehead against Jesse's - making his hat slide up. "I love you, Jesse, but I don't want to do this here. Not now."

Jesse nodded, the rain echoing on his metal hand. Jesse took off his cape, then lowered it over Hanzo's head. The red fabric flew in the gusts of wind, harmonising with the thunder in the sky. "It suits you, darl'."

"Not as good as it suits you-" Hanzo could barely finish his sentence before he slipped onto the hard concrete.

"Are you alright?" Jesse McCree questioned, picking up his lover by the waist. Hanzo nodded, his face a light pink. The thunder screamed louder, making the rain pour heavier upon Jesse and Hanzo Shimada.

* * *

  

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

* * *

  
The rain carried on pouring down, but Hanzo and Jesse were snug inside a hotel room. "Do you think they'll care you're gone for a night?" Another song of thunder hit, making the rain thrash harder against their hotel window.

"Maybe, but stayin' here with you sounds a whole lot better, darlin'." Jesse replied, unbuttoning his drenched shirt. Old bullet wounds and scars grazed his body like a tattoo.

"How do you manage this?" Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse, his bare chest clutched against his lover's back. Jesse held his lonely hands - the cold metal was almost comforting to Hanzo's fine hands.

Jesse let go of his soft hands, then turning around to face his lover. "I love you, Hanzo." Hanzo grinned and pushed McCree down onto a small chair. Hanzo wrapped his legs around the cowboy's waist: he could feel the breath of his lover lingering down his neck.

Jesse slid his hand through Shimada's thin hair, pulling his neck upwards. He began kissing him around his Adam's apple, down to his collar bone. The dragon's breathing became heavy, almost blocking out the sound of the rain. He started rubbing his crotch against Jesse's stomach.

"You dirty boy," Jesse commented, lifting Hanzo up by the ass. He squeezed firmly, making Hanzo even more turned on. Jesse dropped his fine lover onto the bed, looking at him like he was his prey.

* * *

  

"Jesse McCree! Where are you?" The voice huffed. "If you don't answer we're coming to your location." A few seconds passed, "We're coming to get you."

 

* * *

  
Jesse opened his eyes to the sight of Hanzo, his hair spread like flowing leaves. The cowboy wrapped his arm over Shimada: it was just pure bliss to hear the sound of nothing and feel something so pure. Jesse unraveled himself from his lover; a few seconds later he slid out of bed. He heard heavy footsteps outside of his door.

He quietly ambled towards the door, keeping his thick breathing quiet. He looked in the spy hole to see three members from Overwatch: Genji, Hana, and Angela. As soon as his eyes focused on all three, they launched the door off of its hinges, making Jesse fly to the other side of the room. He was barely conscious, but he had a view on Hanzo.

"H-Hanzo." Jesse attempted to speak the name of his lover, only to get denied by his own body. Hanzo quickly arose from his sleep from the atrocious sound. He saw Jesse, his face. Before he even had a chance to say anything, Genji tackled him off the bed. Genji paused in his tracks.

"H-Hanzo." Genji spoke the name of his brother, doubt in his voice. Hanzo struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Get off of me!" Hanzo shouted. He stumbled to Jesse on his knees, pushing the large mahogany door off his body. Jesse breathed slow, and withered. Hana grabbed Hanzo by the hair, pulling him off Jesse. "Stop! Please!" He resisted the tugging, but eventually they got him away from Jesse.

They tied the defeated dragon to the same chair Jesse sat upon last night. "It was a one in a million chance we would find you here, Hanzo." Angela said, strutting left and right.

Genji just seemed in shock. His brother, the man he hasn't seen for years is sleeping with a member of Overwatch. "How could you do this?" Genji questioned Hanzo, his wrists aching from the rope.  
  
Hanzo's head drooped down to the floor. He stuttered, "I- I don't know." Hanzo knew someone had to execute him. It was going to be Hana. "Please. For the love of God. You can keep me in a cell for the rest of my life-"  
  
"Shut up, Hanzo!" Genji demanded. Hanzo burst out into tears, he could never see his lover again, could never experience the joy of being alive.

Hana placed the muzzle against his forehead. The dragon breathed in his last breath, "I love you, Jesse McCree."

* * *

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

* * *

  
His lover's blood dripped from the bullet wound. Jesse's eyes focused on the red pouring from the skull of his lost love. "Hanzo?" Jesse stuttered, he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

Hana, Angela, and Genji were in shock to see Jesse awake so quickly. "Wh-Who did this?" Jesse said to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who?" Jesse demanded answers, his whole body shaking from the pain. "Genji? He was your brother. Your brother, for Christ's sake!"

Silence ran around the room like a marathon. Angela attempted to comfort Jesse, but he pushed her away. "Get out." Jesse said firmly.

"But Jesse," Hana tried to speak but was only cut off by the cowboy.

"Get out now! All of you!" Jesse whispered, "please." They left one by one, leaving Jesse alone with Hanzo. His beautiful Hanzo. He stood. His steps were scarce and frigid.

Jesse touched Hanzo's face. "I love you."


End file.
